


finally.....

by babyboyfriends



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Harry, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, Smut, fluff fluff fluffy fluff, harry has been wanting a kid forever, mom louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyfriends/pseuds/babyboyfriends
Summary: louis finally decides to give harry a child and harry couldn't be more happy





	1. louis stops taking the pill!

**Author's Note:**

> CLARIFICATIONS  
> PLEASE READ  
> !!!
> 
> ok so in this story, harry is 31 and louis is 29!

louis was awake, still laying in bed, thinking long and hard. he never thought he'd do it but he thinks it time now. he knows harry is the one. speaking of, harry i currently in the kitchen making them a glass of wine, just because. 

louis got out of bed and walked tot he kitchen with his socks and an oversized t-shirt that he stole from harry the night before. he was digging through their liquor cabinet for the best wine they had so louis decided to hug him from behind, burying his head into harry's mid-back 'cause he's so short. 

 

"hey baby" harry smiled and brought his hand behind his back to swat at louis' bum. louis just laughed and let go stepping back a little. there's a little silence before louis speaks up. 

 

"harry..." harry pulls out two wine glasses still looking for the wine. 

"mhm"

"..........i think i'm gonna stop taking the pill...." harry dropped the glasses making a huge high pitched sound of breaking glass and he turned to louis. he slowly formed a huge smile on his face, still motionless. 

".... _really?!"_ louis nodded his head hard and harry grabbed his entire body int a hug and swung him around. louis wrapped his legs around harry and just laughed. he sat him down on the counter so he could really look into louis' eyes. he still held onto louis hands, though. 

 

"you're serious!" louis nodded and smiled at harry who just wrapped him into another tight hug. 

" _babe! i can't believe this is happening-"_ harry's eyes started tearing up, " _i've wanted a baby wth you since 2010..."_

"harry, don't cry..." 

"i love you so much, baby" he kissed louis' lips, face, and neck for a good solid minute. 

" _let's go!!"_ he grabbed louis and ran them to the bed, about to strip louis' shirt but louis was laughing and stopped him, grabbing his hands and intertwining them. 

"harry, i literally  _just_ stopped taking the pill. like i decided to not take it  _this_ morning. pregnancy can't be active until 5 weeks after you stop taking them!" harry huffed. 

"but to be safe i think we should wait 6 weeks." 

"that's like a whole month and a half! i can't wait that long-"

"well you're gonna have to babe." he kissed harry, feeling his lumber-jack beard and harry smiled. but he still sighed. 

"see. now i' gonna be anxious for 6 weeks." he rolled his eyes and moved louis onto his lap and intertwined their fingers. 

"oh well...now go and clean up the glass" harry huffed and got up mumbling a '6 weeks. ugh'.

" **hey!** "

"i'm sorry babe" and the he disappeared leaving a smiling louis. 


	2. it's finally been 6 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry can finally, successfully, have a baby :)

louis wakes up to shoving on his shoulder, which makes him wake up upset. 

"what?!" 

" _it's been 6 weeks! let's go"_ he kissed louis but he pushed harry away smiling. 

"darling, babe. i just woke up. let's do it at night, yeah?" harry groans and falls onto the side of louis.   
  


"i've waited six weeks for my baby" harry frowned and buried his face in the pillow. 

"and i'm very proud of you but can i at least use the bathroom?" louis got up and closed the bathroom door leaving harry with a huge smile on his face. he sat up and rested his back against the headboard waiting for a flush sound so that louis would come back out. and he did eventually.

 

"so, how about 8:00? is that a sex time?"

"anytime is sex time for us." louis laughed and sat criss-cross at the edge of the bed in front of harry.  

"i guess that's true...but this will be our last time for probably years..."

"who says that?" harry smirked. 

"ummm, i do. i don't wanna have sex while pregnant." 

"just know, i'm always here when you get horny." louis rolled his eyes while harry laughed.  

"i don't feel like waiting until 8:00!" he whined and scooted towards louis.

"well, you're gonna have to because i just wanna cuddle for the day." harry sighed and they both got in a nice cuddle position under the cover and watched whatever they wanted on netflix and fell asleep. 

 

-

 

louis woke up to a loud alarm, lying on harry's chest. 

"why did the alarm go off?"

"because it's 8" harry started kissing him and louis just gave in. he sat up and straddled harry's lap. he moved his hands down and squeezed louis' bum causing louis to laugh and squeeze his arms around his neck. 

he backed his head up, "so...should we do it rough?" harry thought about it.

"hm. can we just do it passionately? i want it to be sweet." he smiled and pecked louis' lip. louis leaned in to kiss him again, nice and slow to let harry know he means yes. they kissed like that for another minute, both smiling and squeezing each other. 

 

(i honestly don't feel like writing smut, so long story short, they fucked.)

 

-

 

they both were cuddling. louis on harry's chest and harry on his back just looking at the ceiling, smiling hard and rubbing louis' back. 

his mind is racing of their baby and upcoming new lifestyle. he couldn't wait for everything that was coming. 

 

the sex of their baby.

the restless nights.

louis breastfeeding. 

louis having pregnancy symptoms.

getting to play with his  _own_ child. 

having birthday parties. 

being there when their child is sad. 

teenage years.

dating stage.

louis with a huge belly.

getting to kiss louis' huge belly.

feeling the baby kick. 

showing off to the whole world. 

_the baby._

_louis._

_them._

 

harry didn't even realize that he's crying tears of joy. louis sat up looking at harry with the moonshine going through the window. 

" _baby. why are crying?"_  harry wiped his eyes and looked at his beautiful husband. 

"......i love you so much....." louis smiled and kissed him, then went back to his position. 

"i can't wait to spend eternity with you and _our_ child." 

"i can't believe we're finally doing this. and i couldn't have done it with a better person." harry whispered 'i love you lou' and they went to bed.

 

-

 

louis woke up by himself and the smell of breakfast. he walked to the table and saw harry smiling proudly next to the large food portions, louis sat down and stared in shock and confusion as to why he suddenly woke up on thanksgiving. 

"i need you to eat at least 85% of this ok!"

"how!"

"you and the baby need lots and lots of food." louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"harry, i probably haven't even gone through fertilization yet! it's not even a cell, let alone a bab-"

"nope. you're officially a mom now, and you need as much food as you can eat." louis realized that he wasn't going to win so he just began to eat and talk with harry.

 

louis' stuffed, barely able to finish four plates out of eight. 

"i have a chart also! here's the pregnancy weight, and measurements for your journey, and also a food pyramid of what you can and cannot eat..." harry kept ging on while louis just looked at him in annoyance.

"are y'done?" harry huffed, "yes! now

harry huffed, "yes! now c'mon! let's get you to bed so you can rest. not sure if you were paying attention, but you need to be resting as much as possible. your naps will be from 2-4 and then lunch!" harry talked all the way to the bedroom and while tucking louis in. louis decided not to fight it and just fell in love with how caring harry is. 

the whole day went as planned and harry was satisfied for their first day, holding louis tight a his big spoon. 


End file.
